Moving On Twilight
by RebekahLeiigh
Summary: Basically i have left of from the point int he film where the ballet inncident has left bella in hospital and instead of prom ectt i have done it so bella moves in with the cullens.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is going to be my first fanfic and I am going to write a story leaving of from the film in twilight after the ballet studio incident and instead of prom ect… Bella moves into the cullens household instead.

TWILIGHT IS NOT MY OWN- unfortunately :p

I will write a chapter and if I get reviews I will continue.

**CHAPTER 1 : Recovery**

**Bellas P.O.V**

So I decided to settle with in the Cullens house with Edward and his family.

My mum still still doesn't know what happened the night at the Ballet studio and that's the way it's going to stay because she still rants on about my 'Falling through window' accident and that's exactly why im not moving to Jacksonville.

But all's that matters now is that im still wrapped in life by the arms of Edward.

Things have settled recently, luckily Victoria the red-cat haired vampire has stayed away and I feel safe, perhaps what happened that night with James has scared her away, yet hopefully it wont be to long until I don't have to worry about being smelt out by my blood as me and Edward have been practically stuck to each other recently and that life changing moment is bound to happen soon.

**Edwards P.O.V**

Bella living with me hey, doesn't sound like it could get any better and I know how much it means to Bella and it's the least I could do for her after what happened with James, this is were I could start making things go her way for once.

I still feel guilty for that night and every time I try to apologise deeply Bella reassures me its fine which I sometimes need as I can get carried away with my anger.

'The phone Edward, it's alice!', Alice had gone out all afternoon to go and buy the perfect gift as a welcome to our household present for Bella, because I wanted her to feel welcome the only problem we couldn't tell Bella where Alice was.

I ran down to Bella pick the phone out of her delicate hand kissing it as I do then I start talking to Alice.

**Bella's P.O.V**

As Edward kissed my hand a I felt a rush of butterflies it was beautiful and so unexpected. Wow if this is what the first day is like I can tell my stay here is going to be perfect.

I walked to the kitchen and start making a garden burger, 'It's great now we have someone to use our kitchen', Esme interrupted my train of thought.

I was miles away thinking about my dad, _was he lonely now?_

'Yeah, it's a nice kitchen and it seems all the sitting around it's been doing is a waste', I quickly reply hoping she didn't notice my worried expression from my thoughts of my dad.

I put my garden burger on a plate and head towards the table.


	2. Chapter 2 Questions

**Chapter 2 – Questions Bellas P.O.V**

'What time is Alice due back?'- Esme questioned Edward, he murmured an answer back under his breathe to quiet for me to hear, why couldn't I know?! What's with the such big secret of where Alice went today!

Well I decided to walk up to mine and Edward room whilst Edward continued to Esme hoping that Edward would realise I was being slightly off.

Up in our room I get under my purple duvet I brought from my dads place and lied on the sofa like bed which is what I was sleeping on for the time being.

Unfortunate for me I could still feel the cold and with every window in the house open I was freezing!

'Bella, Bella, Bella' Edward practically whispered as he came up the stairs. I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep yet finding myself shivering constantly.

I wasn't in the mood for explaining my thoughts, it's not my fauly he couldn't read them!

**Edwards .P.O.V**

'Bless my beautiful angel', all innocently lied there, 'are you cold sweetie?' I know she won't answer so I answer for her, 'I shall fetch you my cream leather jacket to put over you, be right back', as I walk to the entrance to retrieve my jacket I think of how frustrating it is not being able to read Bella, but then get side tracked by thoughts of; _What if Bella has woken, She may be alone, Hurry Edward!_

So I ran back up with my jacket ro find her still sleeping like a baby, _Awwwwwwwww_

I placed my jacket over her and put Blink 182 on quietly and kneel next to her, I start whispering to her like im talking to a doll_- because she can't talk back_

'Your going to love your surprise from Alice when you wake, I'll make sure of it my princess, I love you it's unbelievable how much I wish I could stare into your beautiful eyes', I started brushing my fingers through her long unique curls.

**Bellas P.O.V**

Awwwwwwwwww how sweet, I wanna cry but it would give it away! So maybe Alice disappearing isn't something aginst me Hmm. I knew Edward wouldn't be hiding out he wouldn't do that to me, I smile forgetting im pretending to be asleep so then I quickly roll over trying to cover it and then unplanned I drift off into a deep sleep.


End file.
